


Семейные ценности

by Givsen



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раньше Сузаку казалось, что весь его мир заполняет до краёв только Юфи, привнося в него то, что годами так тщательно выдавливала война. Но теперь он понимает, что его мир вмещает ещё одного человека. Очень важного и бесконечно любимого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные ценности

      Когда Юфи говорит «Да!», Сузаку не чувствует под собой ног от радости. Он подхватывает её на руки и крепко прижимает к себе, боясь уронить, потому что колени подкашиваются, а мир потихоньку начинает плыть перед глазами.   
      Юфи тихо смеётся, обнимая его за шею, и что-то говорит, но Сузаку не может разобрать слов. Он просто счастлив. Так счастлив, что готов взмыть в небо и провалиться под землю одновременно. Так счастлив, что хочет закричать, только голос не проталкивается через пересохшее горло. Поэтому Сузаку сглатывает немного нервно и улыбается, замечая пристальный взгляд Юфи.  
      — Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает она, касаясь кончиками пальцев его щеки.  
      — Голова немного кружится, — говорит Сузаку и осторожно опускается на колени, всё ещё сжимая Юфи в объятиях. — От счастья, — добавляет он.   
      Щёки Юфи розовеют от смущения. Она тепло улыбается и обхватывает его шею двумя руками, и в это мгновение мир Сузаку сужается до одного человека. Самого любимого, самого дорогого сердцу.  
  


***

  
      Когда Юфи говорит, что беременна, Сузаку кажется, что он сходит с ума. Окружающая обстановка тут же становится потенциальной угрозой для Юфи и малыша, а все наведывающиеся в гости друзья и знакомые перманентно вызывают желание выдворить их за порог. Сузаку никому не показывает этого, но его беспокойство временами напоминает буйное помешательство, несмотря на заверения врачей, что Юфи и ребёнок чувствуют себя прекрасно.  
      — Ты будешь замечательным отцом, — посмеивается Юфи, когда Сузаку со всей осторожностью укрывает её ноги пледом.  
      — Думаешь? — недоверчиво откликается тот. — У меня ощущение, что я раньше окончательно тронусь умом. Или поседею.  
      — Нет. — Юфи накрывает его руки тёплыми маленькими ладонями и ласково улыбается. — Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь.   
      Сузаку не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Он берёт её руку и нежно касается губами запястья, и напряжение, впивающееся в мышцы стальными нитями, постепенно отпускает. Юфи ни разу его не обманывала, поэтому Сузаку сам начинает верить в то, что у него всё получится.  
  


***

  
      Когда Юмико исполняется годик, Сузаку понимает, что не может нарадоваться на свою семью. Он усаживает дочку себе на колени и почти тает, когда та обхватывает пухлыми пальчиками его ладонь.   
      Юмико бормочет что-то на своём языке и пускает пузыри из слюней, испытывая искренний восторг, когда Сузаку сдувает их в сторону. Смех ребёнка — самый искренний и чистый звук на свете, а смех родного ребёнка — это почти осязаемое счастье. Сузаку наслаждается им, вдыхая полной грудью и жалея только об одном — что под рукой нет фотоаппарата, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент.  
      Резкая яркая вспышка с правой стороны заставляет Сузаку вздрогнуть и подобраться. Годы, проведённые в постоянной боевой готовности, научили его принимать грудью любые неожиданности. Однако вместо толпы врагов в дверном проёме оказывается Юфи. Она смеётся, глядя на растерянное лицо Сузаку, и машет тем самым фотоаппаратом, о котором он думал мгновением раньше.  
      — Читаешь мои мысли, — произносит Сузаку, расслабившись.   
      — Я не смогла удержаться, когда увидела вас. — Юфи подходит ближе, и Юмико, завидев маму, радостно тянет к ней ручки.  
      Юфи осторожно берёт дочь на руки и целует её в пухлую щёчку, вызвав новый прилив восторга. Юмико забавно кряхтит, пытаясь подцепить пальцами красивую цепочку, которая украшает шею Юфи, и не менее забавно сердится, когда это не получается сделать даже с третьей попытки.   
      Сузаку поднимается с кресла и смеётся, глядя на эту войну с собственной неловкостью. Он обнимает Юфи одной рукой и нежно целует её в лоб, а затем прижимается губами к покрытой мягкими каштановыми волосами макушке дочери.   
      Раньше Сузаку казалось, что весь его мир заполняет до краёв только Юфи, привнося в него то, что годами так тщательно выдавливала война. Но теперь он понимает, что его мир вмещает ещё одного человека. Очень важного и бесконечно любимого.  
  


***

  
      Когда Юмико исполняется десять, Сузаку признаёт, что суровый отец из него не получается. Он готов прощать дочери всё: любые капризы, шалости и проделки, даже если они влекут за собой самые настоящие неприятности. Кто же виноват в том, что вместе с ангельской внешностью Юмико достался непоседливый нрав и очень шкодливый характер.  
      — Юмико! — слышится из детской сердитый голос Юфи, и Сузаку невольно улыбается.  
      Юфи — добрый и терпеливый человек, который умеет держать себя в руках практически в любой ситуации. Однако когда дело касается проказ дочери, Юфи превращается в Юфемию: в её голосе появляется непоколебимость, а в глазах — молнии. В такие моменты даже Сузаку опасается перечить ей, не говоря уже о Юмико, которая сразу становится смирной и очень послушной дочерью. Ровно до того момента, пока мама не сменит гнев на милость.   
      Сузаку иногда даже немного завидует Юфи, потому что его Юмико так не слушается, даже если он начинает сердиться.  
      — Папа! — Дверь в кабинет открывается, и в проёме показывается слегка взъерошенная голова. — Можно я у тебя спрячусь?  
      Сузаку отрывает взгляд от документов и удивлённо поднимает брови, завидев перепачканную в чём-то фиолетовом дочь. Юмико, не дождавшись разрешения, прокрадывается к его столу и прячется под ним, подтянув сбитые коленки к подбородку.  
      — Меня тут нет, — мрачно буркает она.  
      — Договорились, — не задавая лишних вопросов, кивает Сузаку. Он знает, что потом дочь выложит ему всё как на духу.  
      Секундой позже дверь открывается во второй раз, только теперь на пороге появляется Юфи. У неё в руках зажата фиолетовая губка, и Сузаку недоумённо поднимает брови снова, рассматривая несколько взлохмаченную супругу с неподдельным интересом.  
      — Юми к тебе не заходила? — Юфи заправляет выбившиеся из причёски локоны за уши и быстрым взглядом окидывает кабинет.  
      — Нет, — честно врёт Сузаку, подпирая ладонью подбородок. Его всегда веселит, когда Юмико и Юфи сталкиваются характерами. — А что случилось?  
      — Да так, — уклончиво отвечает Юфи, вызвав у Сузаку улыбку.   
      Юфи любит Юмико и всегда старается выгородить её перед отцом, считая, наверное, что нагоняя от матери будет достаточно. Правда, она не догадывается, что Юмико любит делиться с папой практически всеми своими шалостями, потому как знает, что тот не только не станет её ругать, но в некоторых моментах может ещё и похвалить.  
      — Мне стоит вытащить ремень? — Сузаку сурово сдвигает брови к переносице, а сам едва сдерживает смех.  
      — Нет, что ты! — Юфи на мгновение почти пугается, а потом, глянув в искрящиеся глаза напротив, сразу всё понимает. Напряжение уходит с её лица, на губах расцветает улыбка.   
      Юфи переводит взгляд на стол, за которым сидит Сузаку, и вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь. Сузаку в ответ едва заметно кивает.   
      — Ладно, — с наигранной сердитостью говорит Юфи, подмигивая, — пойду искать её на кухню. Наверняка спряталась в кладовке.  
      — Наверняка, — поддакивает Сузаку. — Ей всё равно больше некуда податься.  
      Юфи шутливо грозит ему пальцем и выходит, нарочито шумно прикрыв за собой дверь. Юмико тут же выглядывает из-за стола и облегчённо выдыхает:  
      — Спасена-а-а…  
      — Что натворила? — интересуется Сузаку, деловито скрестив руки на груди.  
      — Решила сделать себе печать в виде кошачьей лапы, — нехотя бурчит она и осторожно вылезает на свет, поправляя примявшуюся юбку.  
      — Ты макнула нашего кота в чернила? — Сузаку хочется расхохотаться, но он упорно держит маску неподкупного родителя.  
      — Я хотела всего одну лапу окунуть! — восклицает Юмико, но мгновенно понижает интонацию. — А этот гад опрокинул чернильницу. Сам испачкался, всю комнату испачкал. И меня заодно, пока я его поймать пыталась.  
      — Поймала? — Сузаку почти удаётся взять себя в руки.   
      — Ну… и да, и нет. — Юмико отводит взгляд. — Я его сначала поймала, потом попыталась отмыть, а он снова вырвался.  
      Сузаку едва не плачет от усилий. Ему чудом получается не сорваться на гомерический хохот. Понятно теперь, почему Юфи выглядела так, будто побывала в курятнике. Видать, после обнаруженного погрома она собственноручно ловила чернильно-мыльного кота и купала, а когда очередь дошла до дочери, той и след простыл.   
      С ума сойти.  
      — Лучше иди в ванную и смой все эти пятна. Думаю, за это время гнев мамы утихнет, — со всей серьёзностью советует Сузаку, а Юмико, поняв, что её пока никто не собирается ругать, расцветает самой радостной улыбкой.  
      — Спасибо, папочка, ты лучший! — произносит она и, привстав на цыпочки, целует его в щёку, а затем спешно покидает кабинет, торопясь в ванную.  
      Сузаку провожает её взглядом и расслабленно вздыхает, ощущая себя самым счастливым человеком на земле. Он касается кончиками пальцев щеки и улыбается.   
      Всё-таки его семья — это то, ради чего стоит жить. То, ради чего стоит сражаться и побеждать. Сузаку знает это, как знает и то, что его семья никогда не станет нуждаться в чём-либо. Он об этом позаботится.


End file.
